Half Of My Heart Is In Vienna
by Catticus 42
Summary: Helen and Nikola are engaged in an endless dance but none of them are bold enough to take the lead. Will a undercover mission at a masquerade ball bring them together or will their immortal hearts go unanswered.


Helen walked through the Sanctuary halls, her black heels clicking across the floor, as she moved with a grace any woman would be envious to possess. Her eyes fixed upon the files she held within her hands, too absorbed within her paperwork to notice a certain Vampire, lingering in the doorway of her office.

That is, until she almost collided him and whatever grace she had was soon to be lost as her balance gave way. However; to her astonishment, she never hit the floor, as Nikola caught her gently by the waist. His arms encircled around her almost protectively, as she automatically held onto him, to steady herself. Her heart beat faster, a gentle thrum against her ribcage, reminding her of their close proximity.

She turned to face her friend, ready to berate him for their current predicament. But her stern expression melted into surprise as she saw concern written across his face, genuine concern, for her. However, this touching sincerity lasted for but a moment, replaced by his trademark grin.

Its mischievous glint almost made her wish the floor had caught her instead, for at least it would have the decency to not look so delighted.

"Is it my magnetism, or are you just happy to see me?" He whispered, his hands still on her waist, holding her close to him. Yet the distance between them was of another kind. A barrier, neither of them had dared to cross.

For good reason, she thought, but the vindictiveness was not there, only a bitter sadness in which she tried to ignore.

"Keep dreaming, Nikola," she replied softly, humour dancing in her eyes and a smile playing at her lips. He was so damn infuriating, yet she couldn't help but be fond of him. Not that she would ever tell him that.

She let go of his arms, and her hands fell against his chest, pushing him lightly in order to move away, and he released her without a word, his eyes never leaving Helen, as she sat in her office chair. Half-heartedly, she skimmed through the files she still held, in an attempt to focus her thoughts on anything but him.

A wistful smile fell upon his lips, as he wondered if she would ever realise how many times he thought about her while he was awake, never mind when he was asleep. How he longed to be more than just a friend, more than just a relic of her past. But alas, the enigma that was Helen Magnus was a puzzle he could not solve.

Yet.

"Will it bring you closer to me if I do?" He asked tentatively, never failing to notice how her fingers stopped flicking through the pages at his words.

Helen's breath caught in her throat. Nikola could disarm anyone with words, at times even she was rendered speechless, but she found that these rare moments of sincerity that fell upon them left her breathless.

"Will you stop trying if it doesn't?" She asked slowly, looking up at him, a rather bemused expression danced across her face.

"I believe asked my question first," he replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a playful enthusiasm in his tone as he moved closer towards her.

"And I answered."

"If you can call that an answer, which was far below satisfactory by the way, and you know it."

She flashed him a sly smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well I am sorry to disappoint, Nikola, and by the way, what were you doing skulking around in the doorway of my office?" She asked, smoothly changing the direction of their conversation.

"What, I can't just drop by to say Hello?"

"I hope that question was rhetorical," she retorted.

"Ha ha, very funny." He grumbled "I bet Huggybear and Wolf boy and the walking carpet don't receive such verbal abuse."

"No, I reserve it especially for you," she winked, as she stacked the papers in an organised manner.

"Well, at least you reserve something especially for me, or otherwise I would feel cheated," He proclaimed with a dramatic flourish, pouting in a childish manner, which almost caused Helen to laugh, if it were not for the respect she held for her melodramatic vampire.

"Oh Nikola, don't be bitter," she smiled, smoothing the creases in her penicil skirt as she stood from her chair and walked towards the filing cabinet, mentally reminding herself that she would need Will to go through them latter.

"Say please and I might consider it," He replied. "Or better yet kiss me and I will cease to find reason for bitterness."

"I will agree to the first condition," She replied dryly, closing the draw harder then was necessary, "but please, she softened, don't be bitter."

"Hmm," he paused, appraising her and her comment, "I am not sure I am completely convinced. You may have to resort to option two."

The man was incorrigible, Helen thought to herself, shaking her head as she walked towards her desk.

"Not on your life Nikola."

"Fine," He sighed rather dejectedly "but don't expect me to cease from being bitter, after your request has expired."

"What if I wished to get an extended warranty on said request?" She teased. However his anticipated devilish smirk never appeared, his expression gentle, as a small sad smile graced his features, reminding Helen of the man she once knew at Oxford. Before the source blood. Before John…..

"Then, as always, you need only ask, Helen," He whispered, moving closer towards her, his steely blue eyes soft and probing, so exposed, so vulnerable. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

Helen's mouth opened slightly as if to say something, anything, but words died upon her parted lips. What could she say to him, after such a declaration? More importantly… what did it mean?

"Magnus," an electronic voice called, disrupting the intense moment between them.

It was Will.

"Yes Will, what is it?" Magnus replied into the speaker on her desk, her transition from speechlessness to professionality was impeccable.

Nikola sighed. The moment was gone, lost like so many other sweet moments they had shared over a hundred years. Except, this time, it was huggybear's fault.


End file.
